


Love On The Brain.

by write_the_impossible



Category: 2NE1, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CL is shocked that they aren't shocked, Coming Out, Dara is just along for the ride tbh, F/F, M/M, Namjoon and Yoongi are CL's parents, Namjoon is a worry wart, Seunghyun and Jiyong are Dara's parents, Sugamon as parents, a great concept, this is short and sweet but also dumb so there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: Chaerin comes out to her parents Namjoon and Yoongi. That's it. That's the fic.





	Love On The Brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people. This is very dumb, I won't lie, but it's also sweet and funny if you ask me. This story was inspired by [Of All of the People I Could Have Loved by thescenarioduo on Tumblr](http://thescenarioduo.tumblr.com/post/159952745149/of-all-of-the-people-i-could-have-loved) which is just a really cute fic so hopefully you guys enjoy!

Namjoon and Yoongi were having a date night when they received a text from their daughter. The text was a simple "we need to talk" and Namjoon had almost fainted. Their daughter was only sixteen, Namjoon wasn't ready to be a grandparent. He also wasn't ready for her to say she murdered three people or something. In short, the text worried Namjoon for a multitude of reasons.

"Relax Joon, you don't even know what she's going to say," Yoongi told him on the ride home but even he couldn't hide his worry. He had some of the same thoughts going through his mind as Namjoon had. Their daughter was a whirlwind so they were never truly sure. Yoongi won't lie and say that he wasn't speeding home because he totally was but he couldn't help it.

When they'd entered the living room their daughter, Chaerin was pacing back and forth. She was biting her nails, a habit that Yoongi had tried to get her out of when she was younger, with her brows furrowed.

"Chae, what's wrong?" Namjoon asked as soon as they entered and Chaerin started.

"Daddy, Papa, you're home," Chaerin said with a smile running up to hug her fathers.

"Hi, Mr. Min and Mr. Kim." Chaerin's friend Sandara says from her spot on the couch.

"Dara, we told you to call us Namjoon and Yoongi," Namjoon says with a soft smile.

"Alright Dad, Pops, please take a seat," Chaerin says motioning to the chair opposite of her. Namjoon and Yoongi exchange worried glances before giving her their full attention. They take a seat and Chaerin lets out a long exhale.

"What's going on Chae?" Yoongi asks tilting his head a little.

"Well Papa, you guys have been the best parents I could ever ask for. I've been with you for my entire life and, while we've had ups and downs, you've always been here for me. I love you both and I hope that you'll keep supporting me no matter what." Chaerin says and Namjoon nearly has a heart attack.

"You are pregnant! I knew it! I told your dad that we should have had a better sex talk with you so you wouldn't experiment on your own but he said no. Do you see what you did Yoongi?" Namjoon says hugging a pillow tight to his chest as he hyperventilates.

"No, Daddy, I'm not pregnant!" Chaerin says with a chuckle.

"Did you kill someone? I mean, you know your Dad can get kind of psycho sometimes so maybe you got that from him." Yoongi glares at Namjoon as he rambles on and Namjoon shrugs. "What? Sometimes I feel like you might kill me in my sleep."

"Shut up and let her tell her own story, Joon. You're embarrassing both of us." Yoongi tells him with a scoff. Chaerin bursts out in near hysterical giggles and then everyone else starts laughing. After they've finally calmed down Chaerin takes a deep breath.

"Dad, Pop, I'm gay," Chaerin says and Yoongi nods.

"Ok, go on," Namjoon says and Chaerin looks at them confused.

"What do you mean 'go on'? That's what I needed to tell you. I'm gay and me and Dara are dating." Chaerin says and Namjoon lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to say you were a prostitute or something," Namjoon says and Yoongi smacks his shoulder.

"What? Dad, first off, why would you think something like that in the first place? And why aren't you guys surprised?" Chaerin asks and Yoongi puts his hand over Namjoon's mouth before he says something dumb.

"One, because your dad is a worry wart and his big brain always takes him to the worst conclusions. And two, we aren't surprised because we kind of already knew." Yoongi tells her with a shrug.

"What do you mean you knew?" Chaerin says and Namjoon rolls his eyes. He starts speaking behind Yoongi's hand and Yoongi rolls his eyes before pulling his hand off.

"It's kind of obvious. We figured it out when you were about six but we figured we would wait for you to tell us yourself." Namjoon says with a nod. "I'm just glad you're not pregnant," Namjoon says with a wide smile.

"Well, that was easy," Dara says giving Chaerin a small smile.

"And also, we've known about you and Dara probably since you guys started dating. You're not very discreet at all." Yoongi tells her and Chaerin scoffs.

"I am too discreet," Chaerin argues looking offended.

"Yeah because kissing your girlfriend in the bathroom is discreet," Namjoon says rolling his eyes.

"Remember when we caught them in the kitchen?" Yoongi says laughing.

"Yeah, and she tried to tell us she was just reaching for the sugar," Namjoon says as he and Yoongi collapse over each other in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, I thought I was being discreet," Chaerin says with a pout and Namjoon pulls her down onto the couch between him and Yoongi. Yoongi places a kiss on her forehead and Namjoon hugs her close to him.

"You weren't but that's ok. Apparently, me and your dad weren't very discreet either." Yoongi says and Chaerin giggles.

"I know. Grandpa and Grandma told me." Chaerin says and Namjoon nods.

"Yeah. They caught us more times than I can count before we finally told them." Namjoon says remembering all the times he and Yoongi were caught.

"That was really easy. Now we have to tell my parents." Dara says biting her lip nervously.

"Oh, you're parents know too," Yoongi tells her and her eyes go wide.

"What do you mean?" She asks and Namjoon smiles.

"We've all been talking for months about when you two would finally come out to us," Namjoon says and she rolls her eyes.

"They bet on it too didn't they?" Dara asks and Yoongi nods.

"Yes they did and they now owe us a hundred dollars each. Tell Seunghyun that I said in his face. Jiyong too. They were so cocky." Yoongi says and Dara laughs.

"Of course they were," Dara says and Chaerin stands to go grab Dara's hand.

"Well, even though you interrupted date night, I am proud of you for telling us," Namjoon says sending both Chaerin and Dara a smile.

"Thanks, dad. Also, since you've both won a hundred dollars, can I borrow some money for the movies?" Chaerin says with a wide smile batting her eyelashes at them.

"You're lucky you're cute," Namjoon says pulling out a twenty for her.

"There's snacks in the cabinet for you to take too. I refuse to let you pay ten dollars for a small popcorn." Yoongi says and Chaerin laughs.

Later on, that night when they're in bed Yoongi chuckles at whatever thought he's having. "What are you thinking about?" Namjoon asks quietly trying not to disrupt the peace in the room.

"Just thinking about how we came out. Remember you almost cried." Yoongi says with a laugh.

"Hey, I was nervous, ok?" Namjoon says offended that Yoongi remembers that. Of all things for him to remember. "You were nervous too," Namjoon tells him and Yoongi nods against his chest.

"Yeah, I was. I'm just glad our parents were so supportive." Yoongi says sighing content in Namjoon's embrace.

"Me too. I'm also glad our daughter didn't murder anyone." Namjoon says and Yoongi snorts.

"You're an idiot. Go to sleep." Yoongi says smacking Namjoon's shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" Namjoon asks kissing the top of Yoongi's head.

"I love you too," Yoongi says kissing Namjoon's collarbone softly before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sugamon as parents is great really. I love this lol. Hope you guys enjoyed and comments and kudos are always appreciated! Have an amazing day lovelies!! <3


End file.
